


Message Killer

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff for the most part, M/M, finished quest, iris message, johnny being stupid, pj universe, ten is over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “I killed him.” Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed. Kun was passed out in the back row, so he was silent. “I’m serious! I accidently ended one of my iris calls with him. With my axe.”“I’m sure he’s fine, Johnny.”





	Message Killer

“Johnny! You finally answered!” Ten was so happy. He had been trying to reach Johnny all day. He wanted to share the important news with his tall boyfriend. He did know that Johnny was on a quest and was busy but boyfriend duties, right? “My younger brother got his own quest! And I’m so happy that he can finally get out there! Like, he’s always been the baby of the camp, but now it’s his time to shine. I’m a little worried that something wrong will go on, but what can you do about it?

 

Ten stopped in his rant to look at Johnny. He was currently fighting monsters, but Ten knew Johnny would be okay.  _ Johnny looks so hot when he is fighting with that big ass axe. _

 

“Johnny, babe, are you even listening to me?” Ten knew he was asking for too much, but Ten also didn’t care. He was super important and deserved attention. “Babe, I love yo-” Ten’s statement of love was cut off by Johnny cutting the message. He couldn’t believe it. Johnny just swung his axe through their iris call.

 

“He killed me.”

 

“Ten, you are still very much alive,” said Yuta, who had came because of the noise Ten was making.

 

“He slashed his stupid axe at me and killed me.”

 

“You probably deserved it.” 

 

“I said I love you and he didn’t-” Ten stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

 

“Wait what?” Ten almost forgot. Ten and Johnny had a  _ secret  _ relationship. 

 

“Nothing! I gotta go!” Ten blushed and ran to his cabin. He would have to deal with his pain by himself.

 

Yuta watched the younger boy go. Everyone knew about Johnny and Ten’s relationship, but pretended to play their game. He was surprised Ten almost admitted it. 

 

“What a weird day.” Winwin walked by with an arrow stuck in the helmet he was carrying. Yuta glared at the sight and followed him. “Yep. What a weird day.” (Yuta totally wasn’t planning on killing Taeil. Yep. Totally not.)

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Ten is going to murder me.”

 

“I mean, sure, but why?” Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Kun were flying back from their successful quest of saving Kun from Circe.

 

“I killed him.” Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed. Kun was passed out in the back row, so he was silent. “I’m serious! I accidently ended one of my iris calls with him. With my axe.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Johnny.”

 

“Yah, beanstock, don’t worry about it too much.” Johnny watched the new couple’s actions and couldn’t help but cringe. Jaehyun had somehow managed to get Doyoung to sit on his lap, so he could hold him closer.

 

“Please kill me now, so I don’t have to face him.”

 

“But he’s a son of the underw-” Jaehyun shut up Doyoung with a kiss. Knowing that Johnny literally had no escape, in life or death, was not something Johnny needed to be reminded of.

 

After the two ended the short kiss (which made Johnny groan with disgust), Jaehyun spoke again. “Ten won’t do anything, so stop worrying.”

 

Johnny nodded in understanding. Ten wouldn’t do anything, he would do  _ everything _ .

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

Sehun landed the chariot with perfect accuracy on the camp’s port. “You guys really need to worry less.” With that said, he jumped down and walked over to the Hecate cabin, where his boyfriend was.

 

The four of them all thanked him, but Sehun was long gone to actually hear it. Sehun had more important things, like telling Luhan that he brought back his younger brother. Hurt and mentally scarred, but in one piece.

 

The rest of the camp came out to meet all of them, or three of them. Johnny was already hiding in the shadows, not ready to face the wrath of his boyfriend. Doyoung did take a step away from Jaehyun, for he just wasn’t ready to tell everyone, but made sure to hold onto Jaehyun’s hand until the last second. Jaehyun looked hurt, but faked a smile for everyone.

 

“Is that Kun?”

 

“Kun? Kun is back? The quest went well then?”

 

“Did you see how Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a look?”

 

“Are you really Kun?”

 

“They succeeded in the quest?”

 

Many murmurs went up threw the crowd. Mostly speaking of how Kun had returned (in one piece). And a few about the well being of the other three demigods. What was surprising was the fact that Taeyong had not followed the masses out to see them. He was still nowhere in sight, even though the entire camp was essentially scream-whispering Kun’s name.

 

“Wait, Johnny went on the quest, too, right? Where is he?”

 

This comment surprised Doyoung and he was going to reply that he was behind them when he turned around and saw that Johnny was nowhere in sight.

 

“Johnny?” No response.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Babe… I’m sorry… It was an accident!”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Ten huffed. Johnny and Ten were in Ten’s  _ secret layer _ , which was only accessible for children of Hades. A dungeon not just masked by shadows but actually in the shadow realm. “You killed me, so I have to give you the same treatment.”

 

“Babe, I love you.”

 

“That isn’t going to work today! You aren’t going to escape me today.”

 

Johnny smirked, knowing exactly what that meant. Johnny found himself not scared anymore. “Oh? And why is that?”

 

Ten smiled mischievously at Johnny. “I won’t tell you because you’ve been a bad boy.”

 

“I have?”

 

“Yes, so I have to punish you.” Ten roughly kissed Johnny and the conversation ended.

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

“Jisungie~ we need you~” called out Mark, who was being followed by Lucas.

 

Jisung began to hide, not liking where this was going. But he couldn’t shadow form because he knew Ten was in the shadow realm and he did not want to go there. Jisung had been enjoying a nice night out with Chenle when all of a sudden every freakin’ camper (other than Chenle, who was just confused on what exactly was happening) was coming for him. It only took a moment before Chenle had grabbed Jisung’s hand and ran away from it all.

 

“Why are we hiding?” The pair was currently on the edge of strawberry fields, ready to dash away at a moment’s notice.

 

“They want me to find Johnny.”

 

“And what does that have to do with you?”

 

“Everything. Johnny is in the ‘shadow’ realm with Ten.” Chenle’s face morphed into an ‘o’ shape. He was about to comment back when both of them heard whispering from behind them.

 

“Hyuck, I see him,” they heard Jungwoo whisper.

 

“Shh! I think they can hear us. We got to hurry.” 

 

Jisung didn’t hesitate to grab Chenle’s hand again, but Chenle was the one who stood up and forced Jisung to follow him. They headed towards the ocean. Jungwoo and Donghyuk (as probably Mark and Lucas) were hot on their tails.

 

“Umm… Chenle? I don’t know how to swim. I don’t really want to die before my first quest.” The pair was wading in the ocean.

 

“You won’t die. You’re the son of Hades!” Chenle tried to pull Jisung deeper into the water, but he wasn’t budging. Jisung didn’t care that the alternative to the ocean was also sudden death.

 

“That doesn’t mean we are immortal…” Jungwoo and Donghyuk caught up to them, but hadn’t jumped into the water just yet.

 

“Shhh. Just don’t let go. We can go on the quest together if we make it out alive.” Jungwoo was trying to convince Donghyuk that they had to swim to get to them. And that was when Jungwoo entered the water. Jisung had to make a decision fast or one would be made for him.

 

Jisung blushed. He was going to ask Chenle to come along, but apparently he already had the same idea. “I’m trusting you.” That was all it took for Chenle to dive into the water with Jisung attached to him. Chenle commanded the water to  _ startle _ Jungwoo and Donghyuk back to the shore.

 

Jisung’s cheeks were all puffed with air, trying to not drown. Chenle laughed. “What are you doing, silly? You can breath down here.”

 

“Maybe you can, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m no son of the ocean.” Jisung said back, with surprising ease. This caused Chenle to laugh more. The pair had escaped sudden death by a breath.

 

“Silly…”

 

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 

It wasn’t long before all the campers forgot about Johnny (and Ten) and went back to doing their normal activities. It for sure didn’t surprise anyone when the pair randomly appeared at the end of breakfast the next day. As for the purplish marks all over both of them, no one even batted an eye.

 

“We’re dating.”

 

“We know,” chorused the entire camp back.

 

“What?! How?!”

 

“Jisung had a lot of questions after you scarred him for life,” commented Yuta.

 

Ten and Johnny’s faces turned red in embarrassment.

 

Just then, Kun and Taeyong entered the dining area, hand-in-hand. “I hope you know your neck is covered in hickies, Ten.”

 

“Shut up Taeyong.” The rest of the camp was so happy that Taeyong was back to normal.

 

“I mean, it really is so obvious. You guys never shut up about each other. And I thought I was bad for missing Kun here.” 

 

Ten looked over to Johnny and whined. Johnny cooed down at him, but didn’t want to get involved. It was his boyfriend’s own problem. “Don’t get me involved. Fight your own fight.”

 

Ten groaned and punched Johnny’s shoulder. “So much for having a taller and stronger boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t give me that look!” Ten turned away from Johnny. “Don’t you walk away.” Ten smirked and walked away.

 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, babe?”

 

The camp groaned, knowing exactly where this was going to lead to. And they just wanted peace and quiet. Like why couldn’t everyone be like Taeyong and Kun? Wait, scratch that. Taeyong is too hard to handle when he is without Kun. Maybe like Mark and Donghyuk? No… that isn’t any good either. Maybe the camp was destined to internal pain. Maybe that’s it.


End file.
